Fictober 2018
by Estefy Tsukino
Summary: [Conjunto de drabbles, viñetas y one–shots -no relacionados entre si-, cada uno con una temática distinta para el reto "Fictober"].
1. Flores

**Disclaimer : Five nights at Freddy's es propiedad de Scott Cawthon. Las versiones humanizadas pertenecen a Pole–bear. Lo único mío aquí son los OCs y las tramas sin sentido de cada una de las historias que iré publicando durante todo este mes de Octubre.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Día 1: "Flores"**

El cumple mes de su relación estaba prácticamente a la vuelta de la esquina y él no sabía a ciencia cierta qué regalarle a su novia. Había estado la noche anterior pensando qué obsequiarle y hasta ese momento no se le había caído una idea de la cabeza.

Si, sabía que a ella si bien le gustaba que fuera romántico, eso no significaba que fuera como las demás chicas. Un ejemplo claro de ello era que odiaba los cumple meses. Para ella era totalmente innecesario y estúpido el regalarle a una pareja algo cada mes cuando en realidad valían más los años. En otras palabras, lo veía demasiado cursi para su gusto.

Foxy resopló. Sabía que Isabella se enfadaría en cuanto supiera que él tenía pensado regalarle algo, pero de todas maneras había tomado la decisión de jugársela. Pues era el primer cumple mes de ambos y para el pirata eso era muy importante.

—¡Hola Foxy!

El pelirrojo bajó la cabeza, posando sus ojos en el rostro feliz de la pequeña zanahoria pecosa con patas que, según él, parecía una mini versión de su novia.

—¿Qué hay de nuevo, pequeña marinera Bev?

—Nada, mi mamá acaba de traernos a mí y a mis hermanos del kinder y... —Beverly arqueó una ceja al ver que Foxy parecía distraído—. ¿Ocurre algo?

Foxy sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Qué? —vio como la niña cambió su expresión a una de fastidio, el pirata sonrió nervioso—. Lo lamento, he estado algo preocupado con un asunto.

La pequeña zanahoria sonrió, dejando ver el hueco que había dejado el diente de leche que se le había caído no hace mucho.

—Ya sé, mañana o más bien esta medianoche es su cumple mes y aún no sabes qué darle, ¿o me equivoco?

Foxy alzó las cejas con sorpresa.

—¿Cómo es que lo sabes?

—Somos sus hermanos, sabemos todo de ella. —el pequeño castaño de nombre Oliver se adelantó a responder, el mismo traía la cara llena de chocolate.

—¡Y eso incluye el entrar a su habitación e investigar entre sus cosas, como su diario íntimo por ejem...—los otros dos trillizos en un acto de desesperación, se arrojaron sobre Kirian, quien sólo apenas pudo dejar salir un quejido de dolor al sentir el peso de sus dos hermanos.

Foxy simplemente negó con la cabeza. Seguidamente se acercó a ellos, tomó con su garfio a Oliver y con la mano a Beverly, sacando a ambos de encima del de cabello castaño oscuro.

—¿Van a ayudarme o no? —dijo poniéndose a la altura de ellos.

Los tres se miraron entre sí y se señalaron.

—¿Nosotros? —dijeron al unísono, al ver que el pelirrojo daba un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza, Beverly fue la que continuó hablando—: Para empezar, en ningún momento dijiste que querías ayuda —dijo con aire de diva echando su cabello hacia atrás.

—¿Eh? Pero creí que... —fue callado por la niña quien le había puesto el dedo índice en los labios de manera graciosa.

—Shhh, cierre la boca, corsario. Estoy hablando yo —dijo mientras lo agarraba de las orejas—. Vamos a ayudarte, pero tienes que prometer que no le dirás que nosotros fuimos los que te vinimos con el chisme.

—¿Y qué pasa si se lo digo? —preguntó con una sonrisa de lado. Grave error.

—Vete despidiéndote de tus hermosas y suaves orejas, entonces.

—No de nuevo. —Oliver y Kirian pusieron los ojos en blanco. Sabían que cuando su trilliza amenazaba al pirata y éste levantaba su parche, una competencia de miradas protagonizada por ambos se aproximaba. Sólo que está vez no había durado mucho; pues el zorro había perdido debido a que la niña había puesto sus ojos viscos, haciendo que a éste le causara gracia.

—De acuerdo, ustedes ganan. —acomodándose el parche en su lugar—. ¿Y de qué manera me ayudarán?

Los tres volvieron a mirarse, ésta vez con expresión maléfica.

—¿Tienes tu camuflaje para el mundo exterior?

.

.

.

.

La noche había llegado, faltaban apenas unos minutos para la medianoche y la mayoría de los empleados ya se habían marchado hacia sus casas. Chica y Toy Chica habían decidido ayudarle, por lo que se habían puesto manos a la obra para cocinar algo especial para la guardia, hasta se habían querido tomar la molestia de adornar la pizzería para que quedara más romántico el ambiente; sin embargo, Foxy se negó amablemente, pues aquello ya sería demasiado cursi para el gusto de la castaña.

Caminó de un lado a otro, totalmente nervioso. Por poco y casi lo descubren durante el paseo diurno que había dado con los pequeños diablillos por las calles del pueblo, en busca del regalo para su novia. A pesar de que se preguntaba de dónde habían sacado el dinero para ayudarle a comprarlo, se sintió un mal novio por un momento; pues de todas las cosas que a ella le gustaba, nunca se había percatado de preguntarle por sus flores favoritas. ¿Cómo es que no lo recordó?

—Si, definitivamente soy un mal novio. —habló para sí mismo.

—¿Foxy? —aquella voz dulce se escuchó detrás de su espalda e inmediatamente sus servomotores reaccionaron. Volteó a verla encontrándose con aquel par de ojos miel que tanto adoraba, mirándole con ternura.

—Bella —acarició su mejilla con delicadeza y se acercó con intenciones de besarla, para luego echarse atrás inmediatamente—. ¡Sorpresa! —dijo extendiendo el garfio hacia la bandeja de cupcakes que estaba sobre la mesa, con una expresión nerviosa en su rostro.

Isabella alzó las cejas con sorpresa.

—¿Qué...?

—Feliz cumple mes —al ver que su novia comenzaba a fruncir el ceño y abrir sus labios para decir algo, se apresuró a continuar—. Sé que detestas los cumple meses y cualquier cosa que sobrepase los límites de la cursilería, pero quiero recordarte que es nuestro primer mes como novios y como tal pensé que había que celebrarlo, ya que por ser el primero... —vio como Isabella alzaba una ceja, poniéndose más nervioso aún— debíamos considerarlo especial.

Su novia seguía allí parada de brazos cruzados, sin emitir palabra alguna. Foxy sonrió con expresión de "por favor, no me mates", aunque ya llevaba muerto un buen tiempo, por lo que matarlo ya no era una opción.

Luego de aquel "microsegundo" de silencio, mismo que a él se le había hecho interminable, Isabella dió un suspiro mientras dejaba caer sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, para luego dirigirse hacia la mesa dulce sin decir una sola palabra. Tomó un cupcake y antes de devorarlo, se percató de algo que hizo que sus ojos se abrieran de la sorpresa.

—No puede ser. —murmuró con voz casi inaudible.

Foxy bajó las orejas con pena.

—Lo sabía. Sabía que no te gustaría. Soy un completo i...

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó la humana con euforia, ignorando lo que su novio estaba diciendo.

—¿Perdón? —el pirata no comprendió el porqué de su reacción.

—¡Las flores! —tomó la maceta con forma de unicornio de la mesa y volteó a verle—. ¿Cómo sabías que me gustaban las gerberas?

—¿Las qué?

—Margaritas africanas, también se les llaman gerberas. —abrazó la planta repleta de aquellas coloridas flores (más bien la maceta) como niña cuando le regalan un juguete nuevo en Navidad.

—Vaya, y yo que creí que eran girasoles arcoiris. —se rascó la cabeza con el garfio, Isabella se carcajeó.

—Es que no puedo entender cómo es que supiste lo de estas flores —dijo acariciando con delicadeza sus pétalos, contemplando su belleza—. Que yo recuerde, nunca te lo he dicho —le miró de repente—. ¿Quién te lo dijo?

Foxy maldijo en su pensamiento. Le había prometido a los enanos que no le diría nada a su hermana mayor, de lo contrario tendría que vivir por el resto de su robótica existencia sin sus orejas.

—¿Conexión mental? —respondió lo primero que se le vino a la mente, su novia volvió a arquear una ceja, señal de que no le creía para nada. Sin embargo, sonrió de lado ante la sorpresa del pelirrojo.

—Fueron mis hermanitos, ¿verdad? —el zorro miró para todos lados, como asegurándose que nadie ni nada los estuviesen espiando, y asintió bajando las orejas como cachorro regañado—. Debí suponerlo.

—No les harás nada, ¿oh si? —preguntó con preocupación.

Isabella chasqueó la lengua luego de unos segundos—: Nah, por esta vez se los dejaré pasar —Foxy la miró con curiosidad—. Pero la próxima vez juro que los mataré. —dicho esto le sonrió con ternura, luego volvió a dejar las flores sobre la mesa y regresó hacia él.

—Lo lamento mucho, prometo que esperaré a que cumplamos el año y... —Isabella lo tomó por la ropa y tiró de él, callándolo con un beso.

—Feliz cumple mes, capitán —murmuró cerca de su rostro, rodeándole ahora el cuello—. Te amo.

—Y yo a tí, preciosa.

Quedaron abrazados por un instante, hasta que...

—Ahora que lo recuerdo... —la castaña se apartó por un segundo, recordando algo.

—¿Si?

—Hoy en la tarde me faltaba dinero en la billetera y que yo sepa no recuerdo haberlo gastado.

Fue entonces que Foxy cayó en la cuenta de dónde había salido el dinero para las flores.

—Uh... —comenzó a titubear—, ¿por qué no mejor disfrutamos este momento? Ya mañana podrás dedicarte a buscar el dinero más tranquila.

Isabella asintió con la cabeza luego de pensarlo.

—Si, creo que tienes razón.


	2. Estaciones

**Disclaimer** **: Five nights at Freddy's es propiedad de Scott Cawthon. Las versiones humanizadas pertenecen a Pole–bear. Lo único mío aquí son los OCs y las tramas sin sentido de cada una de las historias que iré publicando durante todo este mes de Octubre.**

 **Advertencias: Capítulo super random y con malas palabras.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Día 2: "Estaciones"**

Se encontraban cuatro animatrónicos echados en el suelo de cuadros blancos y negros que pertenecía a la pizzería, habían estado casi toda la noche allí intentando de diferentes maneras matar el aburrimiento. Sin embargo, el aburrimiento mismo parecía querer matarlos a ellos.

La rubia de sonrojo permanente suspiró mientras se incorporaba, quedando sentada con las piernas extendidas. BonBon a su lado miraba al techo, como buscando alguna mancha de humedad que sirviera de inspiración para tocar alguna que otra nota en su guitarra que no haya tocado jamás.

—Qué aburrido estoy, todos los días es lo mismo —se quejó Teddy. El mismo llevaba tiempo con su sombrero cubriendo su rostro, como si estuviera en un parque resguardándose del sol.

—Lo dices porque Foxy ya no te sigue las peleas porque encontró a alguien más interesante para entretenerse. —habló Endo moviendo de manera inquisitiva lo que parecían ser sus cejas, dando a entender la relación que el pirata tenía con una de las guardias.

El oso pasó olímpicamente del comentario de la segunda cabeza de su compañera y siguió—: ¿Saben? A veces extraño el mundo exterior.

—Yo también —añadió el conejo azul—, la naturaleza es una buena fuente de inspiración para componer una canción.

—Yo me refería a otras cosas, hermano. —murmuró el oso con su mejor cara de pervertido en un tono que sólo ellos dos pudieran oír, Bonnie 2.0 bufó al captar lo que se refería.

—Eres un...

—Oigan —Mangle se levantó como resorte, los otros la miraron con cara de wtf ante su repentina reacción—, ¿cuál es su estación favorita?

Toy Bonnie arqueó una ceja.

—¿A qué se debe esa estúpida pregunta? —replicó el peli azul con fastidio ante el interrogante sin sentido de su compañera.

—Sólo quiero matar el tiempo, es todo. —se encogió de hombros.

Los tres quedaron en silencio por un momento, como si la pregunta fuera la cosa más difícil que les pudieron haber formulado jamás.

—Es una buena pregunta —dijo Toy Chica acomodando el borde de su falda—, la mayoría de los mejores momentos que he vivido y que recuerdo muy bien fueron durante la primavera —emitió una risita dulce mientras dirigía su mirada azul hacia donde estaba su pareja y agregó—:. Fue en una primavera donde me pediste que fuéramos novios, ¿lo recuerdas? —sus ojos brillando de felicidad.

—¿En primavera? Yo creí que te lo había pedido una noche de verano luego de haberlo hecho en el asiento trasero del auto de mi hermano.

BonBon abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡¿Qué cosa?! —Teddy sonrió nervioso ante la mirada desencajada que tenía el conejo—. ¡¿Te llevabas mi auto sin decirme y ahora me estoy enterando?! Y lo que es peor, ¡lo usabas para tus citas de libertinaje! —chilló casi arrancándose las orejas.

—Oye, que yo no soy Sodoma y Gomorra.

—Pero eres algo parecido, ¿no? —se cruzó de brazos molesto.

Toy Freddy iba a responder, pero Chica 2.0 se adelantó—: ¿Pueden dejar sus estúpidas discusiones para otro momento? ¡A veces me emputa que se comporten así! —exclamó furiosa de brazos cruzados—. Y en cuanto a tí —señalando con el índice al conejo quien automáticamente se señaló a si mismo con expresión interrogativa—, nuestras citas en tu auto no eran puro libertinaje. Sólo llamémosle... —quedó por un momento pensativa, tratando de buscar las palabras correctas y no quedar como una maleducada— el nido de nuestro amor. —poniendo cara de inocente.

—Entonces admites que tú y el depravado de mi hermano mancillaron más de una vez el tapizado de MIS asientos.

—Había que hacerlo. Después de todo siempre fuiste un virgo hasta la llegada de tu novia. —Toy Freddy miró al conejo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Harta de la situación, Chica 2.0 les miró con expresión asesina.

—Una palabra más de cualquiera de ambos que incite a seguir con esta absurda pelea y juro que les arrancaré sus cabezas para empalarlas en medio de la pizzería.

Los demás la miraron con absoluto terror en sus rostros. En cuanto a los dos masculinos, ninguno de ellos se atrevió a decir una sola palabra, salvo el peli azul quien atinó a decirle al castaño un "vas a ver a la salida" que sólo el propio Teddy logró comprender al leerle los labios para luego sacarse la lengua mutuamente.

Las otras dos simplemente rodaron los ojos. Cuando ya por fin la situación se había calmado, Mangle fue la que siguió—: Mi estación favorita es el infierno —suspiró con actitud enamorada, como si estuviera refiriéndose a su propia pareja—. El estar adentro envuelta en una mantita y una taza del más delicioso chocolate son lo mejor de esa estación.

—Pff, tu cochino invierno apesta. ¿Quién querría quedarse todo el puto día adentro viendo desde la ventana cómo quedas totalmente tapado hasta las orejas gracias a la condenada nieve? No, gracias. El verano es lo mejor.

—A ver, Yogi —dirigiéndose Endo al oso de forma despectiva—, danos tres razones para defender tu "interesante verano".

—¡Ja! ¡Muy fácil! —sonriendo con autosuficiencia—. En primer lugar: el sol; segundo: la playa; y en tercero:...

—¿Los helados? —inquirió Toy Chica con un brillito en sus ojos.

—No.

—¿Voleibol de playa?

—No, conejo. —en tono fastidioso.

—¡Ya lo sé! —chilló la albina con euforia—. ¡Los concursos de camisetas mojadas!

Un silencio absoluto se apoderó de la habitación, Toy Foxy al percatarse de lo que dijo, sonrió con nerviosismo puro y dejó que su líder continuara.

—Recolectar caracoles.

—¿Es en serio? —exclamó Endo con burla—. ¿Esa es la tercera razón? ¡Qué gay!

—Y luego dicen que el maricón soy yo.

Teddy giró su cabeza hacia él de forma tétrica, su ojo derecho teniendo un tic.

—Tú tienes muchas ganas de hablar, ¿no?

BonBon le miró sin ningún atisbo de temor en su rostro y se encogió de hombros.

—Me gusta el otoño. —miró al resto de sus compañeros, como esperando a que alguno le interrumpiese (cosa que nunca pasó) y continuó—: Me gusta mucho los colores que tienen las hojas de los árboles antes de caer. Me parece algo muy bonito.

—Vaya, y yo que creí que te gustaba la primavera, hermanito.

—¿Y por qué creías eso? —alzando una ceja.

—No lo sé, siempre te imaginé como el conejo de pascua, con una faldita rosa y una canastita de mimbre repleta de huevos. Ya sabes, todo bien sensual. —en tono burlón, entre que las otras ya se estaban partiendo de la risa.

Toy Bonnie estaba hecho una furia, buscó con la mirada algo que pudiera servirle para golpear a su hermano, dando con su guitarra. La tomó entre sus manos y, con mucha fuerza, se la estampó contra la cara, haciendo que el oso terminara inconsciente en el suelo. Luego miró a las demás que le miraban con asombro, tomó su guitarra (o lo que quedaba de ella), y salió de allí a paso apresurado sin decir una sola palabra.

En ese preciso momento, Puppet quien había llegado sólo para ver aquella escena, se acercó a ellos con ceño fruncido.

—Por el amor de Scott, ¿qué rayos pasó aquí?

Mangle al verle, le respondió.

—Queriamos matar el aburrimiento y terminaron matándolo a él.


	3. Matrimonio

**Disclaimer: Five nights at Freddy's es propiedad de Scott Cawthon. Las versiones humanizadas pertenecen a Pole–bear. Lo único mío aquí son los OCs y las tramas sin sentido de cada una de las historias que iré publicando durante todo este mes de Octubre.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Día 3: "Matrimonio"**

Estaba nervioso, totalmente nervioso, y eso que no era la primera vez que hacía esto. Sin embargo, no podía evitar que los nervios y la ansiedad le jugaran en contra.

—Papá, ¿todo está bien?

Walter Smith miró a su hija mayor, la misma traía un vestido con hombros caídos color rosa que le llegaba hasta arriba de la rodilla, con un cinturón negro que le quedaba como anillo al dedo y unos zapatos altos que hacían juego con el mismo. Su cabello no traía peinado, tan sólo una media cola, dejando el resto de sus rizos caer por su espalda y algunos sobre sus hombros.

—Estoy bien, Izzy. Sólo... —tragó saliva por un momento— estoy algo nervioso.

Isabella le sonrió con calidez, posándole su mano en el hombro.

—Tranquilo, papá. Ella no se va a escapar a lo Julia Roberts en Novia Fugitiva. —ambos se rieron.

—Tienes razón. —suspiró.

Isabella sonrió negando con la cabeza.

—Déjame acomodarte la ropa —dijo mientras le arreglaba el uniforme—, no puedo creer que aún no sepas cómo ponerte correctamente el uniforme de policía.

—¿Vas a regañarme desde temprano como lo hace tu madre? —inquirió con una ceja alzada.

—¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? Siempre dices que soy igual a ella. —respondió con autosuficiencia.

Y tenía razón. Isabella era físicamente la viva imagen de Elizabeth, a diferencia de los ojos y color de cabello, en el resto eran idénticas. Incluso su personalidad, y su terquedad, claro está.

El hombre había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había terminado discutiendo con su esposa sólo porque a ella se le metía algo en la cabeza, un ejemplo de eso fue el día en que William Afton había secuestrado a su hija. Elizabeth al enterarse, se había encegado de una manera tal que quiso ir a rescatarla y darle al tipo una paliza que no olvidaría ni por el resto de su vida, sin importarle el peligro que esto conllevaba; si, tal vez era demasiado terca, pero era esa misma terquedad la que le daba el valor que él a veces no tenía para enfrentarse a lo que fuese por su familia.

—¡Ya llegó la novia! ¡Vayan a sus puestos! —el grito de Mike hizo que todos los invitados fueran tomando uno a uno sus lugares.

Al principio habían planeado la ceremonia y la fiesta en otro sitio, pero el dueño de la pizzería, quien era al mismo tiempo amigo cercano de la pareja, insistió tanto en que lo celebrasen en el local que al final no pudieron negarse. Y allí estaba el lugar, decorado delicadamente para la ocasión.

El corazón de Walter dió un vuelco cuando vió la silueta de su mujer detrás del papel que habían pegado en los cristales para que la intimidad del evento quedara solo puertas adentro. Mike esperó a que todos se terminaran de acomodar y, al compás de "I don't wanna miss a thing" de Aerosmith tocada por varios de los animatrónicos, abrió las puertas con ayuda de Jeremy, dando paso primeramente a Beverly junto a sus dos hermanos quienes se quedaron en la entrada a esperar a la novia. La niña misma llevaba un pomposo vestido blanco con un moño rosa en la cintura y su cabello recogido en un bonito peinado con algunos mechones cayendo a los costados.

—¡Miren qué hermosa! —murmuró Toy Chica al borde de las lágrimas, sus amigas asintieron de acuerdo a su comentario.

Beverly traía entre sus manos una canasta blanca de mimbre repleta de pétalos de flores de diversos colores, los cuales fue arrojando por el camino que iba a pasar la novia

Comentarios como: "Es tan adorable", "Qué niña preciosa" y demás halagadores se oyeron de parte de varios de los invitados.

Cuando apenas llegó hasta la mitad del recorrido, la flamante novia comenzó su recorrido. La misma traía una sonrisa radiante en el rostro. Junto a ella se encontraba Rick, el dueño del local y hermano de la marioneta. Elizabeth le había pedido que la llevara hasta el altar, ya que Henry lo había hecho hace años cuando se había casado y al ya no estar físicamente entre ellos, él era lo más parecido para ella.

—Ahora sé de dónde heredó mi novia la belleza. —comentó Foxy mirando hacia su suegra con orgullo.

—Frederick se ve muy elegante con su traje, ¿no creen? —opinó Bonnie, Foxy y Toy Freddy asintieron con la cabeza totalmente de acuerdo.

—Pero no tanto como la novia —ambos le miraron con curiosidad, expectantes a cualquier cosa que pudiera decir—. Es toda una Milf. —murmuró babeando literalmente, los otros dos se dieron un facepalm.

—Esto es inaudito. —Foxy negó con la cabeza seguido de BonBon que ya se había fastidiado.

Volviendo a la ceremonia, Elizabeth ya había llegado hasta su esposo. Éste le tomó la mano con la suya temblorosa mientras que ella se acercó a su oído para decirle un "Estás muy guapo".

—Gracias, tú estás más hermosa aún.

Elizabeth le sonrió con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

El juez de paz ordenó que todos tomaran asiento para iniciar la ceremonia. Mientras él hablaba, Walter observaba por el rabillo del ojo a su esposa. La misma jugueteaba con el pequeño ramo de rosas que llevaba entre sus manos, señal de que estaba igual o más nerviosa como él.

Recordó el día que la había conocido, una joven preciosa con un rostro inocente, pero a la vez rebelde y él, un joven que apenas se había graduado de la policía con un fuerte sentido de la justicia y de querer proteger a los demás. Su relación no había comenzado con el pie derecho; sin embargo, con el tiempo el amor les había terminado por conquistar y ahora estaban ambos allí, a punto de volver a unir sus vidas como lo habían hecho hace años atrás.

—Ahora los novios dirán sus votos.

Su hermano Fritz, quien había estado a un costado, le entregó los anillos mientras le apretaba el hombro de forma confortable. El castaño le sonrió, devolviéndole el gesto. Luego, se acercó a su mujer y, mientras decían nuevamente sus votos, se colocaban los anillos, aquellos que simbolizaban su amor.

Quedaron tomados de las manos y mirándose a los ojos, hasta que la voz del juez los regresó a la realidad con...

—Los declaro marido y mujer, otra vez. Puede besar a la novia—el hombre extendió los brazos, invitándolos a que sellaran aquel pacto con un beso, el cual no se hizo esperar.

Walter tomó a Elizabeth y la besó con pasión, todos aplaudieron y vitorearon a la feliz pareja, a excepción de los menores quienes exclamaron un "¡Iugh!" ante la escena que, según ellos, era repulsiva.

—Te amo, teniente.

—Y yo a tí, mi chica rebelde.

Walter no podía quejarse. Tenía una esposa maravillosa con quien acababa de renovar sus votos matrimoniales y cuatro hermosos hijos. Sin dudas, se sentía el hombre más feliz de la tierra.


	4. En la cama

**Disclaimer: Five nights at Freddy's es propiedad de Scott Cawthon. Las versiones humanizadas pertenecen a Pole–bear. Lo único mío aquí son los OCs y las tramas sin sentido de cada una de las historias que iré publicando durante todo este mes de Octubre.**

 **Advertencias: Capítulo con leves insinuaciones sexuales.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Día 4: "En la cama"**

Plushtrap no era cualquier peluche ordinario. Si bien a simple vista parecía un adorable versión tamaño a escala de Bonnie pero en color dorado–verdoso, eso no quería decir que su personalidad lo fuese tanto como su exterior. Prueba de ello era que cada vez que Charlie, su precoz dueña, iba a dormir en casa de los Smith, éste aprovechaba el momento en que tanto ella como sus amigos se durmieran para poder infiltrarse en el cuarto de la hermana mayor de los trillizos. Claro que debía hacer toda la cruzada por todo el oscuro pasillo y llegar hasta la otra habitación sin ser visto por ninguno de los padres.

Al llegar, la puerta siempre estaba entreabierta, por lo que nunca le costaba pasar por ella y cerrarla con suavidad para no levantar sospechas. Una vez adentro, Plushtrap se percató que no había nadie, cayendo en la cuenta de que Isabella estaba en el trabajo y maldijo por lo bajo. Luego de estar echando maldiciones a los muertos, al mismísimo dios del Inframundo y demás subordinados, se encaminó a recorrer cada rincón de la habitación de la castaña. La misma, no era ni muy pequeña pero tampoco tan grande, más bien tenía el tamaño adecuado para la joven. Frente a la puerta de entrada, del otro lado del cuarto estaba un ventanal donde se colaba la luz de la luna iluminando apenas el lugar; y no sólo eso, también se podía salir hacia el balcón que daba la vista a la calle.

Siguió mirando a su alrededor, chocando con la silla blanca de madera que estaba frente al escritorio que hacía juego y decidió treparse a curiosear lo que había encima. Encendió la luz de la lámpara que estaba allí arriba, poniendo cara de asco y repulsión al mirar alrededor, y notar el color rosa pastel que llevaban las paredes, una clara señal del gusto de la humana; sin embargo, lo que más le había llamado la atención era lo bien ordenada que estaban sus cosas, los materiales de dibujo junto a su ordenador portátil estaban acomodados prolijamente, sobre el mueble había una repisa en donde estaban acomodados varios libros de aventuras, sobre piratas, de misterio y algún que otro de suspenso. Miró uno en específico, "La isla del tesoro", y lo tomó de ahí para comenzar a verlo de pasada.

Un rato después, harto de la lectura de sus hojas, regresó el libro donde pertenecía y se bajó de un salto hacia el suelo. Alzó la vista para ver frente a sí mismo la cama de la joven y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro. Caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta estar cerca y comenzó a trepar hasta llegar arriba.

Una vez sobre el colchón, se dedicó a ver la prolijidad con la que las sábanas estaban tendidas y pensó que la humana era demasiado ordenada para su edad. Se sentó con piernas extendidas acariciando la suave tela estampada de lunares blancos no tan pequeños que poseía, cayendo en la cuenta de algo muy desagradable para él.

—¡Iugh! Aquí también hay mucho rosa. —expresó con algo de repulsión.

Importándole poco después aquel desagradable detalle, se recostó con ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza y cerró sus ojos durante un instante, pero al cabo de unos segundos los volvió a abrir diciendo que ya habría tiempo para descansar y continuó con su "paseo turístico". Se incorporó con algo de dificultad a causa de la superficie blanda y fue aproximándose hasta la cabecera donde estaban un par de almohadones de emojis sobre la almohada principal. Los tomó uno a uno, mirándolos detalladamente hasta que divisó un peluche muy peculiar cerca de él

Gruñó al ver que se trataba del muñeco de Foxy, lo tomó repentinamente para maldecirle de todas las maneras posibles y, mordiendo su cabeza con rabia como si de esa forma pudiera causarle dolor, lo arrojó con furia lejos de la cama, haciendo que chocara contra la pared para luego finalmente terminar en el suelo.

El pequeño y malvado conejo sonrió triunfador y se sentó en el lugar dónde estaba anteriormente el fulano muñeco, imaginándose a él siendo el peluche preferido de la castaña y sonrió con su mejor expresión de estúpido pegada a la cara al pensar en otras buenas vistas que tendría de ella al verla cambiarse de ropa o salir de la ducha luego de bañarse.

Siguió metido en sus cochambrosas fantasías hasta que sintió el ruido de unos pasos aproximarse que lo alertaron. Desesperado, bajó de la cama de un salto y se ocultó debajo de ella, viendo como la puerta se abría dejando ver un par de pies que se estuvieron abruptamente en medio de la habitación. Pudo oír apenas aquella voz femenina preguntándose a sí misma por la luz encendida y por el muñeco de Foxy tirado en un rincón, siendo las dos primeras cosas que vió al entrar.

Plushtrap se asomó lentamente, evitando el no ser visto y observó a Isabella alejarse para recoger el peluche del zorro en el suelo con una ceja alzada y se encogió de hombros. Seguidamente, se acercó hasta el escritorio dejándolo allí por un momento y fue hasta su ropero a buscar la ropa que usaría para dormir, no sin antes ir hasta el ventanal para correr las cortinas y así evitar las miradas de algún que otro curioso depravado que estuviera espiando; algo realmente irónico, según él.

Una sonrisa tonta se asomó nuevamente en el rostro del conejo y suspiró, disfrutando el maravilloso espectáculo nudista que le daba la joven inconscientemente frente a sus ojos. Una vez con su pijama puesto, Isabella se soltó su cabello mientras se aproximaba hasta la cama, el conejo sintiendo cómo el colchón cedía apenas con el peso de la chica y espero un buen rato hasta que se durmiera.

Minutos después, Plushtrap salió de su escondite y miró hacia arriba, comprobando si realmente estaba dormida. Los primeros rayos del sol ya habían asomado, lo sabía por la claridad que ya estaba comenzando a verse desde afuera y volvió a mirar hacia la cama.

Subió por segunda vez, teniendo cuidado ahora de no despertarla. Se quedó de pie a su lado, observando su pecho subir y bajar lentamente, y fue bajando la vista hacia los shorts que traía puestos, dejando ver aquellas blancas y suaves piernas. No era la primera vez que la veía dormir, sabía que ella se terminaba destapando, algo que a Plushtrap le encantaba; pues de esa forma podía disfrutar de verla como más le gustaba.

Lentamente se colocó de rodillas sobre su pecho y ladeó la cabeza como cachorro al ver sus senos tan tentadores para él, y no lo soporto más.

.

.

.

.

El señor y la señora Smith se encontraban abajo desayunando solos, aprovechando que sus hijos dormían. De repente, un grito se escuchó desde la planta alta y ambos se miraron mutuamente con cara de wtf. Segundos después, se los vió corriendo escaleras arriba y dirigirse hacia la habitación de su hija mayor.

—¡Isabella! —Elizabeth entró de repente sin pedir permiso y con su esposo siguiéndole detrás—, ¿qué pasó? ¿Te encuentras bien?

La joven asintió tratando de recuperar el aliento y sonrió.

—Si, todo está bien. Sólo era un gordo y feo ratón, pero ya me encargué de él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Se preguntarán que pasó con Plushtrap. Pues... Lo dejo a su criterio(?**


	5. De niños

**Disclaimer: Five nights at Freddy's es propiedad de Scott Cawthon. Las versiones humanizadas pertenecen a Pole–bear. Lo único mío aquí son los OCs y las tramas sin sentido de cada una de las historias que iré publicando durante todo este mes de Octubre.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Día 5: "De niños"**

 _Cinco infantes jugaban alegremente en la sala de juegos de aquella pizzería, la misma tenía pegada en sus paredes diversos dibujos hechos por diferentes niños, figuras de cartón, globos y guirnaldas de varios colores decorando cada rincón del lugar._

 _La más pequeña, Chelsea, jugaba con sus muñecas junto a su amiga dentro de la pequeña casita que se hallaba en un rincón, entre que los tres varones se hallaban jugando cerca con autitos y figuras de acción de superheroes._

 _Todas las tardes era el mismo ritual. La mayoría de sus padres al trabajar todo el día, habían llegado a un acuerdo con Fritz para que se encargara de retirarlos de la escuela y llevarlos al local hasta que fueran a buscarlos. Claro que el hombre estuvo más que complacido de hacerles el favor, puesto que de esa forma, su sobrina no iba a estar aburrida mientras él hacía su trabajo y así ella tendría más tiempo que compartir con sus amigos._

 _Cada tarde hacían algo distinto. Algunas veces jugaban al escondite, otras a policías y ladrones, y alguna que otra se les daba por ponerse a jugar al rincón artístico, usando al máximo su imaginación para crear las obras de arte que, o bien pasaban a formar parte de los otros dibujos que decoraban aquella sala, o terminaban siendo un regalo para sus progenitores._

 _Tanto para Fritz como para el resto de empleados de la pizzería, aquel pequeño grupo de infantes era el más tranquilo y mejor portado de todos los niños que visitaban periódicamente el local._

 _—¡Eso es mío! ¡Dámelo!_

 _Bueno, salvo algunas excepciones._

 _Bradley y Sammuel eran los que casi siempre terminaban peleando por cualquier cosa, siendo Fabrizio el que terminaba haciendo de mediador entre ambos, más que nada para que no terminaran a los golpes y llorando. Aunque algunas veces, él era el que recibía las golpizas por ellos._

 _Ambas niñas se detuvieron por un momento para ver la escena ridícula que ya era típica en esos dos, y negaron con la cabeza._

.

.

.

.

—¡Que ya te dije que no fui yo! ¡Yo no fui el que ocultó tu estúpido sombrero!

—¡Claro que tú lo hiciste! —le señaló de forma acusatoria—. ¡Admite que quisiste vengarte por la broma que te hice la semana pasada!

—¡Que yo no lo hice, demonios!

Bonnie y Freddy habían comenzado con uno de sus tantos y absurdos pleitos. Chica estaba frente a ellos de brazos cruzados y con expresión de fastidio en su cara. Era la quinta vez en la semana que el líder de los Old provocaba al de orejas de conejo por cualquier cosa y la cocinera trataba de contar mentalmente hasta cien para no acabar estallando de cólera.

—No entiendo qué fue lo que te hice —negó el conejo con brazos en jarra—. Siempre es por alguna estupidez que terminamos peleando.

—Lo único malo que hiciste fue fijarte en ella. —señaló a la rubia quien junto con el pelimorado, abrieron la boca con sorpresa.

.

.

.

.

 _Bradley frunció el ceño, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que realmente ocurría._

 _—¿Acaso lo haces por celos?_

 _Sammy quien hacía un momento estaba cruzado de brazos con la vista hacia otro lado, le miró con asombro en sus orbes azules._

 _—¿Celoso yo? ¡Ja! No me hagas reír. —respondió con desinterés fingido, regresando a su postura anterior._

 _—¡Entonces lo admites! —le señaló el pelinegro de repente—. ¡Admites que estás celoso!_

 _—¡No es cierto! —parándose frente a él e importándole poco la altura que le llevaba el contrario._

.

.

.

.

Isabella quien había oído todo el alboroto desde la Pirate Cove decidió ir junto con Foxy para detener todo el escándalo que estaban protagonizando esos dos.

—Así que es por eso —murmuró acercándose hasta el oso, notándose a simple vista los centímetros que le llevaba—. ¿Acaso estás celoso?

—No sé a qué te refieres. —respondió haciéndose el desentendido.

—¡Ya deja de hacerte el imbécil, Freddy! —habló la rubia totalmente harta de su comportamiento infantil—. Admites que es por celos que siempre fastidias a mi conejito.

Freddy pegó una risotada.

—¿Celoso yo? ¡Ja! —desvió la mirada hacia otro lado con sonrisa sarcástica—. Como si me importase la relación tan cursi y empalagosa que mantienen.

—¡Entonces admites que estás celoso!

—¡Claro que no!

—¡Claro que sí!

Foxy rodó los ojos exasperado por la situación. Y es que a pesar de que todo aquel asunto tan tedioso era algo de casi todos los días, aún no se acostumbraba a ello.

.

.

.

.

 _—¡Suéltame, Fabrizio! ¡O juro que te golpearé a tí también!_

 _El niño pelirrojo sostenía fuertemente de los brazos al castaño para evitar que éste se arrojara sobre el otro._

 _—¡Ya te dije que no voy a soltarte! —forcejeando entre sí—. No voy a dejar que se lastimen entre ustedes._

 _—¡Sammuel, ya deja de comportarte así o le diré a mamá! —chilló Chelsea totalmente enfadada._

 _—¡Y tú deja de defenderlo!_

 _Mientras tanto, la pequeña de ojos color miel, cerró fuertemente sus ojos y se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos por un instante. Estaba nerviosa por la situación que estaba presenciando y para ella, aquello había sido la gota que había derramado el vaso, por lo que decidió intervenir._

 _—¡Ya basta! —su gritó causó que todos fijasen sus ojos en ella—¡Esta pelea ya es estúpida! ¡Totalmente estúpida e innecesaria!_

 _Los otros cuatro se asombraron al ver sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, Fabrizio reaccionó primero y quiso acercarse a abrazarla, mas ella le detuvo con la mano extendida._

 _—Todos los días es siempre lo mismo —se limpió rápidamente la lágrima solitaria que amenazaba con rodar por su mejilla—. ¿No se supone que ustedes dos son amigos?_

.

.

.

.

La guardia estaba de brazos cruzados totalmente molesta mirando con desaprobación a Freddy y Bonnie, golpeteando su pie en el suelo.

—Estoy muy decepcionada de ustedes dos —comenzó a hablar en un tono firme—. No puedo creer que aún se comporten como niños chiquitos.

El cantante y el guitarrista estaban frente a ella con ambas manos detrás de la espalda, bajando la cabeza totalmente avergonzados ante el regaño de la humana.

—Isabella tiene razón —continuó la rubia—. Es increíble que todavía sigan con estos burdos pleitos.

—Lo sentimos. —dijeron al unísono con total pena.

—Que sea la última vez que arman un escándalo como este.

Ambos asintieron aún con la mirada en el suelo.

.

.

.

.

 _—Lo lamento, Brad. No debí haberme comportado así contigo. —dijo Sammy con algo de pena._

 _—No pasa nada, Perdóname tú también. —el moreno le regaló una sonrisa cálida._

 _—¿Amigos de nuevo? —sonrió estrechándole la mano, siendo esta apretada por el contrario._

 _—¡Amigos!_

 _—¡Por fin! —exclamó Fabrizio desplomándose sobre una silla, la pequeña rubia se carcajeó risueña abrazando a ambos._

 _—¡Me alegra saber que mis dos personas favoritas se hayan reconciliado!_

 _Todos rieron divertidos mientras regresaban a jugar._

.

.

.

.

—¡Oh, hermano! Fuí muy duro contigo. Por favor, perdóname.

—No hay nada qué perdonar, siempre serás mi hermano del alma. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—No sabes cuánto me importas.

—Y tu a mí.

Foxy, Bella y Chica suspiraron con fastidio. Ya habían perdido la noción de cuántas veces el oso y el conejo se habían agarrado verbalmente. Sin embargo, sabían que ambos se querían muchísimo y que aquellas discusiones sólo duraban un momento.

—Oye Izzy.

La castaña miró a Freddy.

—¿Si?

—Gracias. —titubeó un momento antes de continuar—. Si no fuera por ti, el orejón y yo ya nos hubiéramos arrojado las sillas como de costumbre. —concluyó mientras su amigo lo abrazaba por el hombro con una sonrisa.

La humana sonrió feliz.

—No hay de qué.

Freddy hizo un ademán con la mano como despidiéndose y se fue hacia el pasillo con su amigo de toda la vida.

—Uh, ¿Freddy? —habló Foxy recordando algo—. ¿Y qué hay de tu sombrero?

El castaño se giró apenas por un momento, mirándole por el rabillo del ojo.

—Bonnie me dijo que puede haber una posibilidad de que lo haya dejado olvidado en Partes y Servicios. —y dicho esto, siguieron su camino.

Tal vez esos dos se llevaban como perro y gato a veces. Pero a pesar de todo, se querían como hermanos desde siempre.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que no está?! ¡Maldito conejo! ¡Te arrancaré las orejas sino aparece el condenado sombrero en este instante! —fueron los gritos que se oyeron de parte del oso por toda la pizzería seguido de los gritos del otro.

—¡No otra vez! —exclamaron el pirata, la cocinera y la guardia al unísono dándose un facepalm.

Si, definitivamente esos dos nunca cambiarían.


	6. Pérdida

**Disclaimer: Five nights at Freddy's es propiedad de Scott Cawthon. Las versiones humanizadas pertenecen a Pole–bear.**

 **Advertencias: Intento de violación y escenas algo sangrientas y un poco crueles.**

 **Agradezco infinitamente a LanyCookie por haberme dado una mano para poder terminar este escrito, y también a Simbalaika y SoFiLeXa por haberme dado algunas ideas para continuarlo. Las amo con la intensidad de mil soles (?).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Día 6: "Pérdida"**

— _Papi, ¿por qué no puedo jugar con ella?_

Me encontraba sentado en mi sofá de cuero negro totalmente pensativo, contemplando entre mis manos la fotografía de mi hija. Bajé la cabeza y suspiré por un momento, dejando salir el aire que acumulaba en mis pulmones.

Aquel día, aquel fatídico día me perseguía, no dejándome dormir por las noches. Tomé mi vaso de whisky que estaba a un paso de mí sobre la pequeña mesa de roble y tomé todo su contenido, sintiendo el escozor de la bebida bajando por mi garganta.

— _Aún no, hija... —le hablé a mi pequeña acariciando algo tosco su cabeza._

Si tan sólo me hubiera puesto más firme con ella, o si tan sólo no me hubiera descuidado en dejarla sola. Ella estaría conmigo aquí, abrazándome.

— _Papi, los otros niños van a verla. ¿Por qué no dejas que vaya?_

— _Porque no, Evelyn._

Evie era la viva imagen de mi amada Daphne, tenía incluso la misma forma de ser. El día que nació, en cuanto mis manos hicieron contacto con su pequeño ser, fue ahí que comprendí el verdadero significado de la palabra amor. Evelyn era lo único que lograba ablandar mi corazón, era mi única parte humana.

— _Papi, al menos deja que juegue un rato con ella. Es tan linda y brillante. ¿Acaso no la creaste para mí?_

— _Ya te dije que no, aún no._

— _¿Y cuándo?_

La única gota de bondad que tenía era para ella. Sin ella, ¿por qué tendría que seguir resguardando lo que en verdad soy?

En ese momento, sentí golpes desesperados en la puerta. Me levanté a abrir tal cual estaba vestido, sin pensar en qué condiciones estaba. Al otro lado de la puerta, me encontré con un par de ojos grises que me miraron horrorizados de pies a cabeza.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, señor Afton, ¿así que es cierto?! —vi como la joven Elizabeth se cubría la boca de la impresión. Lo único que hice fue jalarla del brazo hacia adentro y cerrar rápidamente la puerta quedándome de pie allí, dándole la espalda por un momento.

Al darme la vuelta pude ver que estaba totalmente pálida, la mandíbula le temblaba, la notaba demasiado espantada y no dejaba de verme como si tuviera un monstruo frente a sus ojos. Eso es en lo que me había convertido, o eso es lo que había sido siempre, pero por mi niña lo había ocultado, pero ya no más.

—No sé a qué te refieres, Elizabeth. —respondí encogiéndome de hombros, como haciéndome el desentendido, algo que no pasó desapercibido por ella.

Ella siempre había sido muy atractiva, demasiado preciosa. Me producía lujuria el sólo verla, y ahora aquí, en esta habitación me daba tanto morbo sólo su presencia. Me acerqué a ella, acechando, a lo que ella retrocedió.

.

.

.

.

 _Estaba llegando al trabajo. Otro día de mierda en el cual tenía que volver a soportar los mismos empleados incompetentes, a los odiosos niños quienes se la pasaban corriendo de aquí para allá, y para colmo habían comenzado a caer del cielo unas cuantas gotas. Genial._

 _La enorme marquesina iluminada de Freddy Fazbears Pizza se podía ver desde varios metros, la lluvia se había tornado copiosa en tan poco tiempo y apenas podía conducir._

 _Al llegar, me bajé tan rápido como pude, aunque eso no evitó que me terminara empapando completo. Maldije por lo bajo mientras cerraba la puerta y me dirigía hacia adentro hasta que algo captó mi atención._

— _¡Déjenme entrar! —vi al pequeño James, el hijo de mi amigo Henry, afuera del establecimiento golpeando la entrada de cristal con desesperación, y del otro lado a un grupo de niños que lo miraban con burla y malicia. Algo se activó dentro de mí. Me encaminé nuevamente hacia el auto y de mi maletero saqué un destornillador. Lo contemplé, se veía tan brillante en mi mano y por un momento sentí un extraño placer recorrer mi cuerpo al imaginarlo cubierto con la sangre de aquél mocoso._

 _Volví a cerrar el coche y me fui acercando con paso decidido hacia él mientras escondía la herramienta bajo mi ropa. Al notar mi presencia acercarse, volteó a verme._

— _¡Tío William! —se acercó hasta a mí y me abrazó, yo me asqueé al sentir sus lágrimas y mocos ensuciar mi uniforme junto con el contacto de sus pequeñas manos sobre mí, y traté con todas mis fuerzas de no empujarlo lejos, por lo que no tuve otra opción que acariciar su cabeza de manera algo brusca._

— _¿Qué haces afuera, Jimmy? Vas a pescar un resfriado —le dije fingiendo amabilidad, fue entonces que él me contó la broma que esos niños le habían hecho, a lo que le di unas cuantas palmadas algo toscas sobre su cabeza—. No les hagas caso. Ahora vamos, no quiero que tu padre te regañe por estar mojándote aquí._

 _Mi hija debería estar viva, si mi hija tuvo que morir este mocoso también lo hará._

 _Caminamos hacia la parte trasera del negocio, yo entre tanto fui sacando el destornillador sin que él lo notase; llegamos hasta donde estaban los tachos de basura, era la oportunidad perfecta. Me detuve abruptamente, llamando la atención de quien ahora pasaba a ser mi nueva pequeña víctima._

— _Tío William, ¿por qué nos...? —de repente su pequeño rostro se deformó por el dolor que yo le estaba causando al enterrarle el objeto en su estómago repetidas veces; quiso gritar, mas yo impedí que lo hiciera cubriéndole la boca con mi mano. El mocoso trató de luchar conmigo para zafarse, pude ver en sus ojos el terror y el sufrimiento mezclados con las lágrimas que caían sobre su rostro ya empapado por la lluvia. Segundos después, lo arrojé sobre las bolsas de basura sin compasión alguna, no sin antes clavarle el destornillador por última vez en su costado y retorcérselo deleitandome con el sonido de sus huesos al crujir. Me quedé allí contemplando la escena, la sangre se esparció por el suelo mezclándose con el agua de lluvia que aún continuaba cayendo, miré mis manos mientras sonreía, sintiendo aquella extraña y exquisita sensación recorrer mi cuerpo._

— _Descansa en paz, pequeño Jimmy. —murmuré pasando luego la herramienta por mi lengua, me acomodé la gorra mientras regresaba hacia mi auto con paso relajado y me volví hacia mi hogar._

.

.

.

.

—¡No se me acerque! —me gritó. Oh, pero a simple vista podía ver que estaba totalmente aterrada, y eso era lo que más me gustaba; amaba ver a mis víctimas temblar de terror, implorando misericordia. Sin embargo, con ella era distinto, sentía otro tipo de necesidad con ella. Tenía unos incontrolables deseos de poseerla aquí mismo, por lo que me avalancé hacia ella y la tomé de los brazos—¡SUÉLTEME! USTED ES UN MONSTRUO! —Elizabeth intentó zafarse de mi agarre y fue ahí que comenzamos a forcejear.

—¡Serás mía, te guste o no! —la atraje rompiendo su camisa y acorralándola contra la pared. Trató de empujarme, pero mi fuerza era superior a la suya.

Le fui desgarrando la ropa y la besé intensamente tomando todo lo que quería de ella. En eso, sentí un dolor en mi labio y me aparté viendo como en la boca de ella había sangre, mi sangre; la cachetee tirandola al suelo.

Ella se mareó por lo que se arrastraba en el piso para alejarse de mí. Esto me parecía tan exitante, verla así, tratando de oponerse a mí, aumentaba mi deseo. Me agaché y la arrastré hasta que quedó debajo de mí mientras ella luchaba por alejarse.

—¡¿Por qué está haciendo esto?! —me preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Por qué no hacerlo...? —le respondí como si nada.

Iba a continuar pero unas pasos acercándose me hicieron retroceder. Alguien iba a entrar, no me iba a dar tiempo ni siquiera de deshacerme de ella. Antes de que el sujeto entrara, escapé del lugar mentalizándome que tendría que cambiar de identidad desde ahora.


	7. Juegos

**Disclaimer: Five nights at Freddy's es propiedad de Scott Cawthon. Las versiones humanizadas pertenecen a Pole–bear. Chiquinquirá es propiedad de LanyCookie. Lo único mío aquí es Isabella y las tramas sin sentido de cada una de las historias que iré publicando durante todo este mes de Octubre.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Día 7: "Juegos"**

Era una noche tranquila, más tranquila que de lo normal. Cada uno se encontraba en lo suyo: Bonnie y su versión 2.0 estaban ensayando los acordes para la función que hacían cada día; Chica, Chiqui y Mangle se encontraban en la cocina enseñándole a la última algunos tips para preparar una buena pizza; Freddy ensayaba algunas canciones –aunque no le hacía falta ya que las había cantado durante toda su existencia–, entre que su contraparte estaba en alguna parte, quien sabe donde.

BB, JJ y las cupcake –Cherry y Carly– estaban en el salón principal haciendo de las suyas cuando vieron al pirata aparecer por allí, buscando algo o alguien. Balloon Boy corrió hacia él y de un saltó se arrojó a los brazos del pelirrojo quien los extendió justo a tiempo para recibirle entre ellos; luego, al verle tan preocupado y le preguntó cuál era la razón por la que estaba así, a lo que Foxy respondió que buscaba a Isabella y si ellos la habían visto. Inmediatamente los cuatro negaron con la cabeza.

—¿Le has preguntado a mis papás? —inquirió JJ refiriéndose a Puppet y Quinqui, el pelirrojo respondiendo –para preocupación de los pequeños– que tampoco la habían visto.

Luego de darles las gracias, siguió con la búsqueda. Hacía varias horas desde que había comenzado el turno de las humanas que no la había visto entrar a la Cueva Pirata, cosa extraña porque era lo primero que ella hacía apenas llegaba al trabajo.

—¿Bella? ¿Dónde estás?

Y al igual que las veces anteriores que la había llamado, no recibió respuesta. Foxy se rascó la cabeza dudoso, aquella situación lo estaba preocupando y por un momento temió por ella; hasta que oyó a lo lejos un grito femenino que reconoció al instante.

En menos de un segundo se encontró llegando a rápida velocidad hacia la oficina, lugar de donde habían venido los gritos. Le llamó la atención de que la puerta estuviera cerrada y tomó el pomo de la misma para abrirla; sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de entrar, oyó algo que lo dejó helado.

—¡Por todos los cielos, Teddy! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que así no es como se hace?

Foxy alzó la ceja y sus orejas se pusieron en alerta. ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo esos dos ahí?

—¿Cómo rayos quieres que lo haga? Trato de hacerlo lo bien que puedo y aún así te quejas.

—No es mi culpa que seas tan malo en la práctica.

—Para que te lo veas, nena, soy mucho mejor que tu novio en el área.

—Bueno, puede que en eso tengas razón.

El pirata abrió los ojos como platos al oír aquello. ¿Cómo podía ella hacerle algo así?

—Basta de tanta charla, mejor vamos a la acción.

Eso había sido la gota que derramó el vaso, apretó los dientes con furia contenida mientras algunos de sus mechones rojizos se erizaron de la rabia y los celos. Definitivamente iba a volver a matar a ese oso.

Tanto Isabella como Toy Freddy giraron la cabeza repentinamente hacia la izquierda del susto que les había ocasionado el ruido que había hecho la puerta al salir disparada y el pomo de ésta volar por el aire, viendo a Foxy en la entrada con su mejor cara de sanguinario.

Toy Freddy tragó saliva al verle, sabiendo el problema que se le venía encima.

—¡TE VOY A MATAR! —gritó con voz gutural mientras le señalaba con el garfio, haciendo que el castaño de mejillas pintadas pegara su mejor grito de niña mientras largaba en el aire el mando de la consola –siendo éste tomado a tiempo de caer al suelo por la humana– antes de salir corriendo y ser perseguido por el zorro alrededor de donde estaba la castaña sentada, la cual por cierto se dió un golpe en la frente con su mano.

El alboroto no tardó en llegar a oídos de los demás, quienes fueron a ver lo que ocurría; sin embargo, por el camino, vieron a lo lejos a Toy Freddy corriendo hacia ellos y gritando "¡QUIERO A MI MAMÁ!", seguido de Foxy, el cual estaba casi pisándole los talones y les abrieron paso para que pudieran pasar sin ningún problema.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Bonnie, quien al igual que los demás, no daba crédito a lo que acababa de presenciar.

—No tengo idea, pero sea lo que haya hecho enfurecer así a Foxy, debe tener algo que ver con la persona que está allí adentro. —respondió Freddy señalando la oficina, y se acercaron apresuradamente hasta allí.

Se asomaron por la puerta –o lo que quedaba de ella– y vieron a Isabella sentada relajadamente frente al televisor con una consola en la mano.

—¡Bell! —Chiquinquirá se abrió paso entre los animatrónicos para entrar, totalmente preocupada de que algo pudiera haberle pasado a su amiga, contemplando el desorden que había—, ¿qué coño pasó aquí? ¿Estáis bien? —aquella oficina parecía haber sido arrasada por un tornado.

—Shhh, estoy tratando de batir un récord. —respondió sin quitar la vista de la pantalla. Todos al ver lo que estaba jugando, rodaron los ojos y se regresaron por donde habían venido, a excepción de Puppet y Quinqui quienes se quedaron allí en silencio viéndola jugar.

—¿Resident Evil 6? ¿No te habías pasado ese juego ya? —inquirió la morena con una ceja alzada al reconocer dicho título.

—Sip, pero estos son los Mercenarios sin piedad. —volvió a responder totalmente distraída en el juego.

Chiquinquirá miró a su novio por un momento y se encogieron de hombros, luego tomó el mando que estaba sobre la silla y se sentó sobre las piernas del pelinegro justo al lado de su compañera.

—¿Hacemos equipo? —dijo al verle la cara de frustración que había puesto en cuanto la mataron.

—De acuerdo —sonrió mientras elegía en el menú la opción de pantalla partida para dos jugadores—, te toca jugar con Chris Redfield y más vale que no te quejes. Ya sabes que a mí me gusta jugar con León y su traje especial de pirata. —murmuró eso último con su mejor cara de pervertida.

—Si usted lo dice, amors. —dijo preparándose para la partida.

Puppet se dispuso a disfrutar en silencio de verlas jugar, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de algo.

—Hay algo que no entiendo —preguntó un tanto pensativo—, ¿por qué razón Foxy se enfureció tanto con Toy Freddy?

Isabella totalmente concentrada en lo que hacía respondió. —Dos razones: la primera porque debe haberme escuchado gritar y la segunda porque debe haber oído nuestra conversación —suspiró con fastidio—. Lo amo, pero no es mi culpa de que el pobre sea tan manco para estos juegos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/a: Final abierto como la de tu hermana (?) Okno :v.**

 **#TeamKennedy si le van a León.**

 **#TeamRedfield si prefieren a Chris.**


	8. En la cocina

**Disclaimer: Five nights at Freddy's es propiedad de Scott Cawthon. Las versiones humanizadas pertenecen a Pole–bear. Lo único mío aquí son los OCs y las tramas sin sentido de cada una de las historias que iré publicando durante todo este mes de Octubre.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Día 8: "En la cocina"**

Hacía un buen rato que estaba observando con toda atención a su novia amasar la preparación para la pizza. El verla en aquella faceta era algo que le encantaba, pues veía su amor reflejado en todo lo que con sus delicadas manos hacía.

—Te ves tan bonita cocinando, ¿lo sabías? —dijo en un halago que hizo a la polluela sonrojarse y sonreír con diversión.

—Yo aún estoy esperando a que te decidas a aprender a cocinar.

—Vamos, Chica —el conejo rodó los ojos y meneó la cabeza—, sabes que no se me da lo culinario.

—¡Oh vamos, conejito! —le miró con cara de cachorro—. Será divertido, ya lo verás.

.

.

.

.

—¡Ya deja de joder, Chiqui! —exclamó Toy Freddy apartando la mano de su novia de un manotazo—, no me pidas que lo haga porque no lo voy a hacer. —se cruzó de brazos un tanto molesto.

Toy Chica rodó los ojos, sabía que su novio era tan orgulloso y tan terco que no iba a ser tan fácil hacerle ceder; sin embargo, tenía un as bajo la manga y no dudaría en usarlo.

—Claro que lo harás —le habló con firmeza poniendo sus brazos en jarra—, a menos que quieras que te deje sin tu "hora felíz". —haciendo las comillas con los dedos.

El castaño se giró a verla con expresión de horror.

—¡"La hora felíz de Teddy"! ¿Acaso eres capaz de dejarme sin mi hora felíz?

—Si, y sabes muy bien que cuando digo algo, lo cumplo. —respondió con autosuficiencia, Toy Freddy tragó grueso.

—Eres una horrible mujer. —dijo en tono dramático.

—Ay, no exageres —habló importándole tan poco su reacción—. Ahora vamos a la cocina, es hora de que aprendas a valerte por tí mismo. —ordenó llevándolo por las orejas para fastidio del oso que no paraba de decir improperios por lo bajo. Al llegar, intentó pegarle otro manotazo, siendo esquivado y recibiendo a cambio un coscorrón en la cabeza, mismo que hizo que terminara sobandose el golpe.

—Mujeres. —masculló con los dientes bien apretados, a lo que Toy Chica le ordenó con mirada amenazante que se sentara.

—Te obligaron, ¿eh? —se burló el conejo, a lo que Teddy respondió mostrándole el dedo del medio.

Ambas polluelas negaron con la cabeza y haciendo caso omiso a aquello, comenzaron a enseñarles a ambos sobre el arte de cocinar. Claro que al principio parecía que le habían agarrado la mano, o eso fue lo que creyeron cuando les pidieron que cortaran las verduras.

—... Y esto se hace así —explicó Chica cortando la zanahoria en rodajas en forma lenta para que ambos "alumnos" pudieran entender cómo ella lo hacía—. Inténtalo Bonnie. —dijo entregándole el cuchillo.

El pelimorado tomó el utensilio con confianza y comenzó a hacer lo que su novia había indicado—: ¿Cómo lo estoy haciendo?

—Muy bien, Bon. Aprendes rápido. —le felicitó Toy Chica dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

Mientras tanto, Toy Freddy estaba de brazos cruzados observando cómo su novia halagaba al conejo y alzó una ceja.

—Siempre supe que mi conejito tenía un don para esto. —Chica estaba más que encantada con la rapidez que tenía su novio a la hora de aprender, su contraparte asintió compartiendo aquél comentario, mismo que hizo que Toy Freddy Fazbear comenzara a fastidiarse.

—Suficiente demostración, orejotas. Me toca a mí —dijo el cantante de sonrojo manoteándole el cuchillo y dándole seguidamente un empujón para tomar su lugar—. Mira y aprende de un profesional. —sonriendo con fanfarronería entre que los otros tres simplemente rodaron los ojos.

Toy Freddy tomó la zanahoria que ya había estado cortando Bonnie y comenzó a pegarle hachazos de forma rápida; en otras palabras, estaba cortando a lo bestia. Los tres observaron con gesto preocupado lo que estaba haciendo, temiendo que fuera a cortarse, cosa que aquello no debería preocupar a un animatrónico. Sin embargo, les preocupaba lo mismo.

—¡TE VAS A CORTAR! —chilló Toy Chica espantada al ver que el filo le había pasado muy cerca de los dedos.

—De ninguna manera, lo importante aquí es divertir...—de repente se sobresaltó, largando el utensilio sobre la mesada e inmediatamente se llevó las manos al pecho, haciendo un puchero con ojitos llenos de lágrimas—. Creo que me corté. —musitando esto último e inmediatamente los otros tres se alarmaron.

—¡TE LO DIJE! —le reprendió su novia chillando alterada.

—¡POR EL AMOR DE SCOTT, SE LE CAYÓ EL DEDO! —gritó Bonnie a todo pulmón señalando algo sobre la mesada que parecía ser el dedo del cantante.

En menos de un segundo, la cocina se había vuelto un caos con los cuatro corriendo de aquí para allá sin saber cómo iban a hacer para volver a colocarle el dedo a Freddy 2.0, entre que éste no paraba de lloriquear como mujer en regla que la deja el novio.

—¿Pero qué es todo éste escándalo? —Puppet entró seguido del resto que trataba de ver sobre sus hombros lo que estaba pasando.

—¡UN ACCIDENTE! ¡TOY FREDDY SE CORTÓ EL DEDO! —respondió el conejo a gritos seguido del recién nombrado chillando una y otra vez: "¡VOY A MORIRME, VOY A MORIRME!"

—¡NO VAS A MORIRTE, IDIOTA! —gritó Chica 2.0 totalmente cabreada.

Foxy, quien se había puesto a mirar la situación al lado de la marioneta, observó la mesada detenidamente. Allí mismo estaban la cuchilla y los trozos de zanahoria que anteriormente se habían estado cortando, cuando algo captó su atención. Con manos en los bolsillos, caminó hasta allí con paso sereno y se inclinó a observar el objeto de su interés.

—Oigan, no sé ustedes, pero para mí esto no se parece en nada a un dedo. —comentó pinchándolo con su garfio. Los otros cuatro se acercaron, siendo Chica la que se lo sacó y lo miró detalladamente.

—Miren, es sólo la cola de la zanahoria —exclamó con una sonrisa y miró a Toy Freddy—. ¿Te cortaste mucho?

Teddy miró su mano para corroborar—: Sólo un poco —ladeó la cabeza algo apenado—. Perdónenme. —los otros tres, incluso los que habían ido de curiosos, rodaron los ojos.

—¡Ja! ¡Eres un escandaloso! —dijo el conejo riendo, Chiqui le miró con una sonrisa burlona.

—Y lo dice el que hizo más escándalo. —automáticamente la sonrisa de Bonnie se desvaneció, todos comenzaron a reírse de él mientras que éste bajaba sus orejas totalmente avergonzado.


	9. Disfraces

**Disclaimer: Five nights at Freddy's es propiedad de Scott Cawthon; las versiones humanizadas pertenecen a Pole–bear; Chiquinquirá es de LanyCookie. Lo único mío aquí son los OCs y las tramas sin sentido de cada una de las historias que iré publicando durante todo este mes de Octubre.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Día 9: "Disfraces** "

—No sé por qué me presté para esta estupidez.

—Porque me amas mucho, incluso con mis cagadas.

—Que te quiera y que hayamos hecho una apuesta no significa que ame todo lo descabellado que por tu mente pase.

Quinqui estaba sentada de brazos cruzados esperando a su amiga que estaba en el vestidor. Aún no podía dar crédito a lo que había sucedido hacía momentos atrás, era la primera vez que apostaba en una partida de UNO con la castaña –creyendo que iba a perder contra ella– cuando de repente, la suerte se había puesto de su lado, ganándole a su compañera con una carta que al principio le había parecido inútil.

—Weona, ¿te falta mucho?

Claro que la idea de la apuesta había surgido de parte de la morena, y a pesar de que Isabella al principio se negó a que hubiera apuestas, terminó accediendo sin tener la menor idea de que terminaría perdiendo en un simple juego de cartas de colores.

—Ya voy. No entiendo porque te pones tan fastidiosa.

—Quiero ver cómo te queda puesto, chiquita. —en tono burlón.

Isabella soltó un bufido mientras quitaba el seguro de la puerta y salió—: Esto es ridículo. —su amiga la observó detenidamente de pies a cabeza y sonrió.

—Te queda como anillo al dedo —guiñándole un ojo al verla con el disfraz de Mujer Maravilla que había escogido para ella, a lo que la contraria se sonrojó aún más—. Ahora debes cumplir con la segunda parte de la apuesta.

—No creerás que saldré así a exhibirme a la calle, ¿o sí?

Chiquinquirá negó con la cabeza divertida y le posó una mano en el hombro.

—Te vas a exhibir, pero en la pizzería.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡NO! —siendo empujada fuera de los vestidores del baño de empleados—. ¡NO ME LLEVES! —chilló melodramática arrojándose al suelo y prenderse de la pierna de la maracucha—. ¡NO QUIERO QUE ME VEAN ASÍ!

—¡AY! —gritó ella tratando de zafarse—. ¡ISABELLA VALENTINA, COÑO E' MADRE! —le tomó ambas manos y comenzó a arrastrarla hasta el salón principal donde se hallaban todos esperándolas. Al verlas llegar, quedaron boquiabiertos al percatarse del disfraz de Isabella, quien estaba más roja que un tomate.

—Miren nomás, qué heroína tan exquisita. —murmuró Teddy con expresión de pervertido pegada en la cara, siendo escuchado por el zorro, el cual le propinó disimuladamente un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago que hizo que cayera de rodillas al suelo para deleite de él.

—Bonito disfraz, Bellabell, pero no estamos en noche de brujas aún. —dijo Chica contemplando el traje de la avergonzada humana. Todos comenzaron a comentar lo bien que le quedaba y cosas así, haciendo que a la castaña le dieran unos fuertes deseos de que se la tragara la tierra o que apareciera mágicamente entre sus manos un botón para viajar en el tiempo y regresar al instante en que había aceptado esa estúpida apuesta.

Foxy se acercó a ella quedando frente a frente y ladeó la cabeza como cachorro.

—Ya sé, te debes estar preguntando por qué demonios termino involucrándome en estas estupideces.

El pirata chasqueó la lengua y se encogió de hombros—: Perdiste una apuesta, ¿cierto?

Isabella suspiró mientras se rascaba un brazo apenada.

—Ni lo menciones.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/a: Lo sé, fue corto. Pero es lo único que se me ocurrió (?**


	10. Celos

**Disclaimer: Five nights at Freddy's es propiedad de Scott Cawthon; las versiones humanizadas pertenecen a Pole–bear; Chiquinquirá es propiedad de LanyCookie. Lo único mío aquí es Isabella y las tramas sin sentido de cada una de las historias que iré publicando durante todo este mes de Octubre.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Día 10: "Celos"**

—¡Ya te dije que no quiero verte!

—Preciosa, vamos a hablar.

—¡He dicho que no!

Varios de los presentes, incluso Chiquinquirá, rodaron los ojos una vez más ante la discusión de esos dos. Ya era la vigésima vez consecutiva que el zorro le había hecho escenas de celos a la guardia por tonterías que él mismo se imaginaba, y esa noche le había agotado la paciencia.

—¡Bella! —Foxy suplicó desde afuera de la puerta del baño, pero Isabella estaba tan molesta que no iba a ser tan fácil que cediera—. No me ignores.

—¡HE DICHO QUE TE LARGUES! —aquel grito seguido de un golpe en la puerta hizo que el pirata gruñera frustrado. El resto miraba desde lejos, dándoles espacio. Foxy volvió a acercarse y el llanto desconsolado de su novia lo hizo experimentar ese sentimiento de culpa tan horrible.

—Cielos, Foxy. Ésta vez sí que la cagaste. —las burlas de Toy Freddy no se hicieron esperar. Sin embargo, al ser ignorado por el contrario, varios comenzaron a burlarse del castaño; por lo que, un tanto avergonzado y con el orgullo herido, refunfuñó maldiciones por lo bajo y se marchó a otro lugar.

Quinqui observaba desde su lugar cómo Foxy hacía el ridículo acariciando la puerta y negó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a él, preocupada por la situación.

—Foxy —le habló detrás de su espalda, poniéndole una mano en el hombro de manera reconfortante—, deja que hable con ella.

Foxy la miró, correspondiendo a la sonrisa cálida que la morena le ofrecía y se hizo a un lado para que pudiera entrar.

La chica tocó la puerta preguntándole a su amiga sí la podía dejar entrar para que pudieran hablar. Después de un momento, Bell abrió la puerta lo suficiente para que Quin entrara y después de que su amiga pasara la cerró fuertemente en la cara del zorro.

Un rato después, ambas humanas salieron. Bella tenía aún los ojos algo hinchados y la cara enrojecida de tanto llorar.

—Foxy, tenemos que hablar. —dijo su novia ni bien pasó por su lado evitando el contacto visual, éste bajo las orejas siguiéndole por detrás hasta la cueva.

Una vez llegaron allí, la castaña se quedó en su lugar, dándole la espalda a su novio. Éste se quedó mirándola algo temeroso, ya que si bien se habían metido allí a conversar, no podía negar que aquella frase "Tenemos que hablar" lo ponía un tanto nervioso.

—Foxy, quiero que me respondas una cosa —exclamó de brazos cruzados, llamando su atención—. ¿Confías en mí? —aquella pregunta lo tomó de sorpresa.

—Claro que confío en ti, Bella. ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—Porque pareciera que no fuera así, ¿no crees?

—respondió con voz temblorosa y volteó a verle, con ojos llenos de lágrimas –mismas que secó rápidamente con el puño de la camisa antes de que cayeran por sus mejillas– e inmediatamente a Foxy se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta—. ¿Acaso es tu forma de amarme? Porque si es así, creo que esto no...

—¡No lo digas! —le interrumpió para no oír esa última parte de la oración—. Por favor, no quiero, no quiero que terminemos. Yo... —bajó la cabeza y sus orejas avergonzado de lo que estaba por decir—no resistiría perderte... —la miró a los ojos e Isabella pudo ver en esos orbes ámbar el miedo y la inseguridad que reflejaban—. Yo, soy un maldito inseguro, ¿ok? A veces no puedo creer que en serio puedas amarme.

La humana tomó su rostro con ambas manos, acariciando sus mejillas con ambos pulgares—: ¿Es por eso que me celas tanto? ¿Por una estúpida inseguridad tuya? —le preguntó con un sereno tono de voz que no mostraba ningún atisbo de enfado, Foxy asintió con la cabeza tratando ahora de evitar el contacto visual con ella—. Foxy, si yo no te amara, hace rato que ya no habríamos seguido juntos y lo sabes muy bien.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo. —se sentía un cachorro regañado por su propio amo.

—¿Sabes? —el pirata la miró curioso—. Confieso que también he estado celosa de todas esas chicas que te siguen —negó con la cabeza sonriendo con ironía—. Qué tonta soy, supongo que también soy una insegura.

—No eres insegura —se encogió de hombros—. Al menos no demuestras tener instinto asesino cuando esas chiquillas insoportables me rodean.

—Créeme que me he planteado más de una vez si arrancarles la cabeza o no —por un momento se quedaron mirando en silencio para luego echarse a reír—. Creo que en los celos no somos tan diferentes después de todo

—Perdóname, mi amor —la abrazó por la cintura, apegándole más a él—. No debo seguir tratándote así. Lo menos que quiero es hacerte sentir mal o hacerte sufrir. —le besó en los labios.

—Lo sé, Rojo —le correspondió el beso—. Te amo —de repente lo miró seria—. ¡Pero que no vuelva a ocurrir!

—¡L-lo prometo!

.

.

.

.

Dos Doritos después...

—¡FOXY, DÉJALO YA!

—¡NO HASTA QUE TE PIDA DISCULPAS POR LO QUE TE DIJO RECIÉN! —el pelirrojo sostenía del cuello de la ropa a un cliente que le había dicho a su novia algo fuera de lugar, cosa que a él le enfado—. ¡ANDA, CRETINO!

—¡PERDÓN, SEÑORITA! ¡NO VOLVERÁ A SUCEDER! —chilló como maricón—. ¡AHORA DÍGALE QUE ME BAJE, POR FAVOR! —lloriqueando de terror para deleite del pirata.

Isabella negó con la cabeza, no teniendo más remedio que aceptar inmediatamente las disculpas forzadas del pobre diablo que se había propasado verbalmente con ella, sólo para que éste no terminara paralítico o descuartizado. Claro que ella rápidamente tuvo que disculparse también, metiendo la excusa de que Foxy había reaccionado así por el sistema de seguridad que tenía incorporado, agradeciendo mentalmente que aquel tipo le creyera, mismo que terminó saliendo despavorido de allí una vez que el zorro lo soltó, dejándole caer al suelo como costal de papas.

—Foxy~. —canturreó ella con tono serio, cruzándose de brazos, él simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué podía hacer? No iba a permitir que te faltara al respeto de esa manera. —respondió sacándole una sonrisa a la castaña.

Tal vez aquel pirata era demasiado exagerado, pero aun así Bella lo amaba, con todo y celos.


	11. Orgullo

**Disclaimer: Five nights at Freddy's es propiedad de Scott Cawthon.**

 **Advertencias: Capítulo con algún que otro lenguaje obsceno.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Día 11. "Orgullo".**

Se encontraba cruzado de brazos, con la espalda y un pie apoyados contra la pared, su expresión molesta mostraba un entrecejo fruncido y sus labios encurvados hacia abajo notablemente, como un niño haciendo puchero por algún capricho no concedido por sus padres. Un rítmico golpe en la entrada de la oficina hizo que reaccionara al dirigir sus ojos azules profundos hacia el recién invitado no agradable e inmediatamente frunció sus cejas aún más, como si eso fuera posible.

—Ah, eres tú —habló con sarcasmo—. ¿Qué es lo que desea, mi capitán?

Foxy estaba parado en la entrada con una sonrisa divertida, casi burlona, que al propio Toy Freddy le dieron ganas por un momento de borrársela de un puñetazo; sin embargo, se contuvo, sabía muy bien de antemano que si comenzaba un pleito entre ambos, él no iba a salir beneficiado.

—¿Te enojaste por lo de hace un rato? —fue lo que atinó a preguntar el pirata, esperando una respuesta por parte del cantante. Freddy 2.0 le gruñó en respuesta, haciendo que el semblante alegre del pelirrojo cambiara a una más seria—. ¡Qué carácter!

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan molesto? —le respondió destilando veneno para luego voltear a mirar a otro lado.

—Si vamos a hablar de quién es más molesto, fuiste tú el que comenzó a tocarme los cojones. Así que no te vengas ahora a hacerte el ofendido.

—Me importa una mierda lo que digas —se giró a verle nuevamente, directamente a los ojos—. ¿Por qué no mejor te largas, zorro?

Foxy estuvo a punto de estallar en cólera y tomarlo por el cuello para arrastrar su cara contra las paredes de toda la pizzería, pero inmediatamente mantuvo la cordura y decidió intentarlo nuevamente.

—¿Al menos quieres dejar de ser tan imbécil por un momento y escucharme?

Toy Freddy extendió su mano hacia el rostro del contrario haciendo un ademán como si estuviera manejando un títere y exclamó—: Háblale a la mano.

Foxy le miró perplejo, no podía dar crédito a la situación ridícula que se le estaba haciendo presente con aquel estúpido oso, por lo que frunció el entrecejo y se dió media vuelta para marcharse por donde había venido.

Chica al verle llegar al salón principal, detuvo su andar al pararse abruptamente frente a él.

—Ey, ¿ya te disculpaste con él?

—¿Que si me disculpé con Toy Freddy? Oh, claro que si. Es más, hasta nos hemos hecho mejores amigos. —respondió con sarcasmo, a lo cual la rubia le miró sería.

—Eso suena a un no.

—¿Y qué crees? —dijo con expresión molesta, mirando hacia cualquier otro lado menos a ella.

—¡Pinche zorro cabrón, dijiste que ibas a...!

—Lo hecho, hecho está. Que él no quiera aceptar mis disculpas no es culpa mía. Allá él con su estúpido orgullo. —terminó de decir para luego querer retirarse; sin embargo, la rubia lo tomó de repente por las orejas y lo llevó a la fuerza donde estaba el castaño. Llegando a la oficina, empujó a su compañero casi encima de Toy Freddy para luego tomar a este por el cuello de la camisa y estamparlo contra la pared.

—¡Escúchame bien, oso de pacotilla! Lo diré una vez y no lo volveré a repetir: o hacen las pases en este mismo instante los dos o sino...

—¿Sino qué? —inquirió con una mirada de desafío.

—Les extirparé a ambos sus partes íntimas con mi cuchillo de cocina. —respondió con una sonrisa maquiavélica, misma que hizo que ambos se mirasen para luego mirarla a ella con horror.

—¡N–no! —atinó a decir Foxy entre que Freddy 2.0 tragaba grueso—. ¡Si lo haces, mi novia y yo ya no podremos tener nuestras horas felices!

—¡Ah claro! ¡Como si fueras el único en toda la maldita pizzería que puede coger a cualquier hora del día! —exclamó con tono algo molesto el cantante de sonrojo.

—Bueno, no siempre lo hacemos a cualquier hora. Ni que fuéramos animales en celo.

—Zorro culero, tu si pareces animal en celo. No entiendo cómo a la pobre Isabella no la has dejado en silla de ruedas aún.

—¡YA BASTA! —gritó Chica haciendo que ambos se callaran—. ¡Hagan las paces de una maldita vez! —ambos se miraron con cierto aire de desprecio que duró por unos segundos para luego darse la mano en señal de disculpa—. Así me gusta, y que sea la última vez que escucho que estén peleando, par de orgullosos.

El pirata y el cantante volvieron a mirarse mutuamente; luego miraron a la cocinera, ambos con una ceja alzada y cruzándose de brazos los dos, exclamaron al mismo tiempo—: ¿Orgulloso? ¡Nah!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/a: ¡Si! Por fin terminé este maldito capítulo. Ahora sólo me faltan... *busca la lista y se pone a contar cuántos le quedan* ¡Virgen de la Macarena! Mejor sigo con los demás.**

 **P/d: SoFiLeXa, si lees esto, estoy cada vez más cerca de que escribas lo que tanto anhelo *cof cof Bella x Foxy Tsundere cof cof* (?).**


End file.
